


One and Only

by mggislife2789



Series: No Reciprocation [3]
Category: Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Conclusion to No Reciprocation and Can I Make it Up to You?Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“So where are you taking me?” you asked, showing up to Spencer’s door, decked out in a light pink, sweetheart top, knee-length dress and matching heels. He’d told you to dress up. He was taking you somewhere really fancy for your first date, considering how awful he felt about not noticing your feelings for him sooner.

He looked back at you, his mouth agape, taking in your beauty as if he’d never seen anything like it. You couldn’t understand how he hadn’t noticed the way you looked at him, and the look on his face said the same. “You look stunning,” he uttered, glancing up and down your frame. “But I’m not telling. It’s a surprise.”

“Please?” you dragged out, desperate to know what he had in store.

He grabbed your hand and led you down the stairs towards his car. “Not a chance, Y/N,” he chuckled, “But I will tell you I had help from Emily in planning this.”

You and Emily spoke so much and so often, you tried to go through your mind, recalling anything you spoke to each other that could indicate where he was taking you, but your excitement about your first outing together clouded your thoughts. You just decided to let it be as you climbed into the car.

“Wear this,” Spencer insisted, noticing you hesitate, “If you see where we’re driving you’ll figure it out, and I don’t want you to know until we get there.”

Unsure, you took the silk blindfold and wrapped it around your eyes, easing back into the seat and relaxing. Thirty minutes later you still hadn’t arrived. “Are we almost there?” you asked excitedly. “I still can’t think of where we’re going, but I know it’s out of the way.”

At that moment, Spencer pulled into the parking lot, leading you safely out of the car and inside, before untying your blindfold. When you opened your eyes, you nearly cried. Once, a long time ago, you had mentioned to Emily that there was a place relatively close to home that offered dinner and dancing with a backdrop of a Parisian-style cafe and played soft music. You thought it was the epitome of romance and had imagined going there on a date with someone. She must have told Spencer.

You hadn’t shared your first kiss yet, but your joy at the setting brought you to kiss his cheek. “Thank you,” you breathed as the waiter approached you and led you to a table Spencer had reserved days earlier. You both sat down and ordered a glass of wine - white for you and red for him - before Spencer stood up, asking you to dance. You walked into the mass of people on the floor, mostly older, married couples, and began to sway back and forth to the music.

You rested your head on his chest, allowing the moment to swallow you whole - shutting out anything and everyone else. As the music took you over, he grasped your hand in his own and placed the other on your lower back, pulling you closer. “It looks like our wine is here. Should we go place our order?”

You sighed, wanting to stay in this single moment for the rest of your life. “If we have to. But for the record I could stay here all night.”

Spencer led you back to the table where you placed your orders and began sipping on your wine. You’d mutually decided that talking about work was not an option tonight - you knew each other better than most people on a first date, but you knew the deeper things, like each other’s families and abilities when working under pressure. Tonight you wanted to learn the little things - the not-so-trivial things that made the other tick, so you played a game of 20 questions, asking this or that and saying the first thing that came to mind.

While you waited for your food to arrive, you learned you shared the same favorite color (green) and season (autumn), but differed on the best Doctor from Doctor Who (you insisted David Tennant, while he insisted on Tom Baker, eventually agreeing that each other’s favorite was the other’s second choice). 

The food arrived - and it was decadent. You had filet mignon, medium rare, with mashed potatoes and asparagus, and he had pork loin glazed in a teriyaki sauce over rice and mixed vegetables. After a full meal and a dessert order, chocolate cake of course, he asked you once more to the dance floor. He’d requested a specific song be played and they had obliged. He placed his hand on your lower back once more and pulled your head to his with other hand.

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
I promise I'm worthy  
To hold in your arms  
So come on and give me the chance  
To prove I am the one who can walk that mile  
Until the end starts

“I love this song,” you confessed. “Did Emily tell you that too?”

Gently, he kissed your forehead, “No. I just thought it fit for the moment and for how I feel about you - about us. I can’t tell you how happy I am that you gave me a chance.”

“Me too,” you breathed into him, pulling your entwined hands between you as you danced.

As you once again allowed the world to fall away, drowning in the music, Spencer brought his lips to yours. Slowly at first, your kiss built until you felt the world spinning and heard nothing but silence. Nothing existed but you and him - just as you’d always wanted.


End file.
